starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Jaylin Kumar
Jaylin Kumar was a scoundrel of first class, and a good friend of Cadden Blackthorne. His father, Belyn Kumar, was a member of Naboo's RSF, until the fall of the Republic, whereupon he joined up with the Alliance. Rather than following his father's footsteps, however, Jaylin went into smuggling and mercenary work. He owned the Nomad's Pride, a modified HWK-290 transport. Though Jaylin was small-time, he had a big-time attitude, and enough skill to survive, and it was all he could ever want. He adventured the galaxy alongside his trusty R2 unit, Tannis. Jaylin eventually found himself entangled with the Mandalorians. Because of his loyalty to Cadden, he followed Blackthorne to Mandalore, where he acted as a mercenary aiding the Mandalorians in their upcoming war. Jaylin had strong feelings against the war, however, which brought an uneasy tension to the planet, and its people. However, after confronting Cadden about his motives, his suspicions eased enough for him to obediently, and willingly, participate in the New Mandalorian Crusade. However, when Cadden disappeared shortly after the Battle of Onderon, Jaylin opted to leave the Mandalorians, as his loyalties were not to them but to Blackthorne, and resumed his mercenary work. He eventually stumbled upon Kroda the Hutt's criminal empire, and turned down an offer from the Hutt due to his morals, which in turn led him to take a strange girl named Nyra Zess in his care and save her from the planet's freezing temperatures. Upon noting her ability to use the Force, he opted to transport her to Taylon, in hopes of finding someone who could take care of her and train her, knowing well what happens to Force-sensitives whom fall to the dark side. History Born on Naboo twenty-one years prior to the Battle of Yavin, Jaylin Kumar was raised in a middle-class aristocratic environment. His father was a member of the RSF, and loyal to the Royal House. Though one would not realize it by looking at him, Jaylin's high amounts of education comes from this background. Despite the multitude of relentless attacks that Naboo has suffered, Jaylin managed to grow up as a highly talented and educated individual. While Jaylin's father, Belyn, was a member of the Rebel Alliance, he was not a declared member for several years, allowing Jaylin the opportunity to get the education he needed to succeed. However, his father never expected him to turn into a mercenary/smuggler. The day that Belyn died serving the Alliance was the day that Jaylin fled home. At roughly eighteen years of age, he was fresh to the freelancer work, and took him several attempts at various jobs before he even got on his own two feet. Eventually, Jaylin purchased a beat-up and rugged YT-1300 freighter named the Junk Heap, appropriately so, and an R2 astromech droid, Tannis, to help him restore the ship. It was from this point that his career as a freelancer mercenary really picked up, but he was never overly successful. He always gained just enough to get off on. During the events surrounding the height of the Galactic Civil War, the Junk Heap was replaced by Jaylin's current possession, the Nomad's Pride. He has managed to retain his signature ship ever since, despite the various conflicts he has seen while onboard. Although the ship could seat two, Jaylin was typically the sole occupant, aside from Tannis, of the craft. While in possession of the Nomad's Pride, Jaylin's tasks leaned toward smuggling. This granted him more reputation along the Outer Rim, and he kept a low enough profile to not hold a hefty price on his head, thus avoiding most bounty hunters. He had retained this track record for several years, until he finally met with Cadden Blackthrone, who at the time had retired from bounty hunting. Jaylin followed Cadden around on various adventures, putting the life of a smuggler behind him in hopes of making a difference, as his father before him had tried. Several times, he was forced to go a different direction than the path that Cadden had taken, but frequently returned to his trusted friend's side. Jaylin's recent adventures with Cadden involved the exploits of the alleged Dark Justice team, and later joining Cadden as an ally to the Mandalorian Protectors. While overtly against the idea of the New Mandalorian Crusade, Jaylin has been assured that Cadden knows what he is doing, and thus reluctantly aids his friend in battle. However, when time came that Cadden made the decision to leave the Mandalorians, Jaylin never saw his old friend return to the planet. Because of this, he made the decision to leave the Protectors, and their new leader, to their own crusade, and he traveled to the only location he knew of that would have Cadden's whereabouts - Taylon. Category:CharactersCategory:Cadden